Stream Twenty
The twentieth stream of Dungeons & DragonHat took place on Saturday, 25 January 2014, and lasted approximately seven hours, making it the longest stream so far. *First 1 hour 20 on Twitch *Next 5 hours 15 on Twitch *Final 25 minutes on Twitch Summary The Adventurers return from their latest visit to the Grim Forests with Ana (carried by Ignitus) and Leokul (carried by Ezekiel) both unconscious and returned to their beds. Ezekiel tells Tossur they will try again the following day. Gullespie wakes Tossur early, who fetches Mayor John to hear the messenger from yesterday explain that Arcanon's tour of [[INS Velenbaug|INS Velenbaug]] was cut short and he'll arrive in Amsun later today. Tossur decides not to join the party on their return to the Grim Forests, but asks Father Isiah to heal the others to give them their greatest chance of survival, and returns to his home to prepare what he'll say to Arcanon. Ezekiel, Leokul and Ignitus meet in the courtyard, while Tossur hides in the town hall to avoid them. Ezekiel convinces a reluctant Ana to join them, while Mayor John guilts Tossur into the same. The party heads into the forest and swiftly returns to the now-rotting corpses of Hurslfel and the other bear. When asked, Ana says she would hide in the dense undergrowth into which the swarm of rats previously headed. Poking at the dense vegetation, a large mass of vines animate and entangle Ignitus. Ana spots Mug Ruith in the centre of the vines and fires her slingshot at him. Leokul hurls his flask of acid at Ruith but it falls far short of him. Tossur recognizes the old druid is preparing to summon lightning and distrupts his casting with a bolt from his crossbow. Ruith summons another direwolf. The direwolf disables Ana and moves at Leokul, Ignitus, Tossur and Gull, but they deal it enough damage that it retreats. Ignitus and Ezekiel charge at it, but Ignitus snags his scythe in a tree stump and Ezekiel is knocked unconscious by the direwolf. Ana summons a hippogriff which finishes off the direwolf, then dives into the mass of vines at Mug Ruith. Ignitus and Ezekiel head after it, with Leokul travelling around the mass to attack from the other side. Ruith manifests a dense fog around himself that hinders the attacks of Ezekiel and Phluffy, but as Ana summons a wolf ally and Leokul approaches from the west, Ruith flees the vegetation at a staggering speed—having wildshaped into a deinonychus. Nobody manages to attack him as he flashes past and out of the trees. At a suitable range he throws a ball of fire at Ana, knocking her unconscious, then rushes back to finish her off. Free of the vines but thoroughly short of breath, Ignitus runs at Ruith as best he can, screaming at him to pick on someone his own size. Ruith accepts the challenge, using a flame blade to effortlessly knock him and then Tossur unconscious. Gullespie hops off Tossur and waddles over to Ignitus and—against every odd—returns him to consciousness with a purplish-green glow in his eyes. Ignitus sneaks up behind Ruith and, with a freshness of breath from his brief unconsciousness, stabs him through the abdomen with his scythe and falls unconscious again. Ruith, still a deinonychus with flames in his hands, pulls the scythe free and cauterizes the wound, then heads more casually back into the vines. Gullespie once again revives Ignitus, who charges at Ruith, knocking him 15 feet through the air with his scythe, then walking to the unconscious old druid and decapitating him. The vines vanish, and Ezekiel is freed to heal Tossur and Ana back to their feet. They gather around Ruith's corpse, which Ignitus loots. Ezekiel notes Ignitus's scythe blade has been turned to adamantium. sss0